Messages Through Time
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: How did it really end for Kagome and Inuyasha?


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Messages through time

By, Clayton Overstreet

Present time

Sesshomaru stood in his office staring down at the world below him. He saw people, wandering up and down streets, driving in cars, and in some cases just sitting and like him watching the world go by. From the ground they would see a tower of mirrored glass stretching intot he sky. Briefly he saw his reflection in the glass in front of him. He smiled briefly, remembering how he used to dress. These days his hair was cut short and instead of loose robes he wore a white suit. His face still had the red marks, but nobody mentioned them. When you're rich enough things like that could be ignored.

Hung on one wall was a framed scroll, two hundred years old, showing a small green goblin with a staff with two heads. It was facing off with a giant dragon, twin bursts of flame metting between them. Most people thought it was an old fairy tale. In actuallity it was the story of Jaken's last stand. The beast had thought to capitalize on Sesshomaru's absense and Jaken had stood in its way, taking it with him to the afterlife.

A large black desk took up a good portion of the room. There were a few papers and a video phone on it. On the wall behind it was a large comfortable chair and two katana blades on a rack. There were a few potted plants, but otherwise the room was mostly bare.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called. The double doors were open and through them he could see another desk reflected behind them. Rin, looking around nineteen and in a smart women's business dress, was listening to her iPod and did not hear him at first. "Rin!"

Standing up and jerking the ear buds from her head. "Yes my lord?" They briefly got tangled up in the large necklace of beads she wore, the gift from Sesshomaru's mother which had kept her alive and, either through a side effect of the stone or maybe dying twice and returning to life, in prime physical shape. She ran in to stand near him. "How can I be of service?" From the dangling headphones he could still hear a Lady Gaga song translated to Japanese.

Sesshomaru asked, "What's the date?" She told him. "Very well, then it is time. Please go to the bank and get the package from safety deposit box 792 then deliver it to the address written on it. But be careful, it is extremely old."

Rin playfully leaned forward, pressing her breasts into his back. She was almost as tall as Sesshomaru. Leaning in she pressed her lips next to his ear. Softly she said, "Yes my lord. Afterwards will there be… anything else?"

More than four hundred and ninety years and Sesshomaru still felt his hackles rise when she did things like that. Rin smirked. Even though Sesshomaru's face remained impassive she could see his ear twitch a bit and the tiny hairs on his neck stand up. Deep in his throat he made an animal sound. She gave him a tiny kiss and then turned and hurried out of the room to do his bidding.

Sesshomaru sighed and glanced at the scroll. In his head he could almost heard Jaken's voice berating Rin. "You shameless flirt! How dare you push yourself on Lord Sesshomaru like that, you… you human!"

He heard other voices too. His mother whispering, "Such an odd trait you inherited from your father."

And across the centuries, one more annoying bark. "You're not going to listen to those two are you, you idjit?"

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, staring out again at the world. A world that his brother and sister-in-law (though he would never call Kagome and Inuyasha that out loud) had ensured. He would finally pay off the debt for that by doing what Kagome had asked as soon as Rin delivered the package. "I hope you appreciate this mutt."

Sota was watching television when the knock came at the door. He was fifteen now, the same age his sister had been. He did not even look up as his mother walked from the kitchen to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

Rin smiled and handed her a metal box. It was rusty, but in good shape. You could make out the faces etched into it. A pretty women and a younger looking boy with dog ears. "A package for you." She placed it in the woman's hands and then turned and walked away.

"Wait, don't you want me to sign for it?" The girl did not even turn around, disappearing down the stairs leading from the shrine to the street.

Sota, curious, got up and peered over her shoulder. "Hey, isn't that Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Looking down at the box his mother said, "I think you're right! Dad, get in here!"

The old man came around the corner. "What is it?"

"I think it's a message from Kagome!" They all hurried to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She set the box down and stared at it for a moment, tears in her eyes even though she was smiling. "Sota, you open it."

"Okay," he told her. He lifted the lid carefully and peered inside.

"Well, what is it?" His grandfather said.

"It's a notebook." He pulled out the tiny book, holding it carefully. The thing was a thick ring binder, about four inches by six, clearly modern made. But the paper was old and yellowed, clearly hundreds of years old. Sota stared it it for a moment before turning to the first page.

"What does it say?" His mom asked.

Sota began to read outloud.

Dear Mom, Sota, and Grandpa.

I don't know if this will reach you. I hope somehow though that I manage to send you this journal. Sorry I can't date it, but they don't use the same calendars you guys do around here. Of course if I had my choice I'd rather have running water and softer beds, but I suppose that's life.

I know I did not give you guys any notice before I left. It was only sheer luck mom was there to see me off, but I want you to know that as great as my life is, I miss you all.

Mom, I love you and I want you to now I don't regret how things turned out. Inuyasha and I are happy and together and we're making the world a better place, one day at a time, as best we can. He's still not too bright, but what can you expect?

Sota I know I kind of left you in the lurch with the shrine. Grandpa will insist you take over, especially now that I'm gone.

"He'd better!" Grandpa said.

Sota glared at him. He had already accepted that he would be running the shrine and had not even applied to college. "Ahem… But I know how grandpa is. So that's why I'm including a list of real rituals, exorcisms, and everything else I've learned as a priestess here, so that grandpa doesn't make you do anything too crazy." The old man sniffed but did not say anything. Sota continued reading.

Grandpa, you did okay keeping the traditions of the family going, especially after five hundred years. I guess it's not too bad that things got a little mixed up. At least you and the rest of the family never called me crazy when I started spending my days in a time travelling well. Without that support I think I may have gone crazy trying to deal with all the demons and things.

Know that I love all of you and that I think about you every day. Love, Kagome.

PS Maybe you can publish this as a book or something and make a lot of money. My friend Rumiko from school always wanted to be a writer!

The three of them smiled, though Sota tried not to stare at the tears raining down his mother's cheeks. Then suddenly his grandfather burst out in deep sobs and stared up at the ceiling, tears running down his cheeks like a river. "She is such a good grand daughter!"

"Jeez grandpa, get a grip!" Sota said.

His mother laughed. "Keep reading Sota."

They spent the rest of the day together, listening as Sota read through the journal. A lot of it was actually pretty dull after kagome wrote down her journey through the well and their defete of Naraku, though there were a lot of stories about fights with demons, bandits, and even samurai and ninjas. There was romance. Shippo's love story with the Thunder Sister and even one of Kagome's adopted kids and his girlfriend, the half-bat demon girl who had let Inuyasha break her barrier to create the red Tetsuseiga. Kagome and her friends just could not let suffering go on and in the Feudal Area there were plenty of chances to get involved.

"This is way different than my history books at school,' Sota said.

"Well Kagome is from modern times," his mother said. "Naturally she would write differentlyt han older scholars."

Miroku and Sango had over seven kids, though there was no mention of Kagome having children of her own. She did mention adopting some half-demon children they rescued from an island. But apparently half-demons themselves were sterile and could not have children.

"That's a shame," grandpa said.

"You're right." Sota's mother sighed. "She would have made a wonderful mother."

And on they went, the years of Kagome's life passing before them with the turn of a page. But as they reached the end of the book Sota stopped and looked up at them. "I was thinking… I mean this last part… it's probably…" He swallowed.

The two adults shared a look. In the book Kagome was only about thirty now. And there were less than a dozen pages left. Grandpa said, "Five hundred years ago they did not live very long did they?"

"And Kagome and Inuyasha… they do so many dangerous things."

Sota looked between them. "So do you want to stop?"

His mother took a deep breath. "No. I have to know. But I can read it myself if you…"

"No, I'll read it." Sota took a deep breath and opened the book again. Finally three pages from the end, he read Kagome's last message. "'I've made a huge mistake. I can't blame anyone else for what is happening and now I have to fix it. Even as my friends stand by my side I know deep down that I will have to pay for what I've done. I won't be coming back from this. I should have realized. I kept thinking of this place as another world. A world unconnected to my home, even though I had seen the effects of time travel several times I just never really thought about it…'"

I was looking through my old things. The remains of my old school uniforms and other clothes I had brought back from my time. Then I began flipping through some of the study materials. Books on English, and Math, Science, and History. That last one was the important bit. As I read through the history books I noticed that they were wrong. Pictures of demons replaced famous faces. The pages were printed in human blood. And they showed pictures of humans enslaved by monsters and an elite band of humans who worked with them.

I could not understand it at first. Then I realized that several of my books were gone. A handfull of books I had barely had time ot glance at. All stupid things like geometry and basic science and a book on the history of the world.

I asked Miroku what he thought and he was shocked. His surprise made me realize my mistake. To me they were useless facts. Stuff that everybody knew. To anyone else in this world they were oracles and the untimate weapon. Flipping through the books I had I saw the recipe for modern gunpowder, chlorene, and a thousan other chemicles with a million uses in daily life and war. Math formulas that explained how to aim and build things that people of this time could not imagine. And the history books… what better way to know where to apply such things for your own benefit?

How could I be so stupid? I should have burned these books years ago. Turned them to ash and spread them to the wind. The horrors that appear in my hostory books now show a world of slaves and death that should never be.

Inuyasha smelled the scent of an intruder. Kaeda mentioned a travelling lord who passed through a while back while we were away hunting a demon rabbit haunting a graveyard. Some of his servants had slept in the storage room with my things. We are leaving to search for them now in the hope that we are not too late to stop this world from coming into being. Wish us luck and know that whatever happens I would not have traded a moment of my life with Inuyasha.

Sota looked at the others. "Did I sleep through the class on the era when demons ruled the earth?" They shook their heads. "Thought not. So she must have succeeded." He turned to the last page. "Hey, this isn't in her handwriting." Swallowing he read what was written there.

My name is Shippo. I am not the writer Kagome is. But she did teach me to read and write and asked me to take this to Sesshomaru in the hope that he can keep it safe and deliver it to Kagome's family. I don't know if trusting him with something like that's a good idea. I mean he's probably going to just burn this or drop it somewhere. But Kagome gave her instructions and I have to do it.

I do not know how to tell you this, but Kagome and the others… never made it back from their last fight. A group of humans and demons had built strange weapons from Kagome's time I guess. They reminded me of some of the weapons those seven killers Naraku ressurected used.

Kagome tried to talk them out of it, but while he words reached some there were many who refused to listen. Some had seen how powerful Naraku had been and realized how powerful they could be by combining human and demon traits. And they knew it would work out for them because the books told them so.

Koga fell first, before we even arrived. The men had used small weapons called "guns" and gone into the mountains to test them. The books had told them that they could wipe all wolves from Japan. Koga stopped them, but at the cost of his life. When Ayame asked Kagome about it Kagome looked more pained than when Koga died. Insteadof answering she told Ayame to take the wolves away. Build a boat and go to the contiment, hide in the woods, and stay away from humans. Later she told me that either way this turned out wolves in Japan would not be doing well in the long run. Also she told Ayame not to go to a place called England.

The fight was costly. Miroku's spells did not work on humans and everyone was hesitating, afraid of hurting ordinary humans. He fell and Sango did too, her weapons of demon bone shattering under the giant metal balls of their weapons. I used fox fire and set their black poweder off, taking out much of their men and weapons.

Kagome was the best. She used her arrows to take out the fuses and then directed us in using the weapons against them. They had to learn how to use them and were unsure. Kagome already knew how to fire the weapons and did it, even as she was half blinded by tears. Inuyasha just knocked people out and broke things with his sword, as usual.

Then things went downhill. Kagome had convinced some demons and humans to see it her way. To let history take its course. They had been upset about the weapons from the beginning. But the leaders would not allow betrayal and turned on them with gas and guns.

Of course we tried to save them. Miroku forgot he did not have a wind tunnel anymore I guess and took twelve shots directly, trying to block them with his hand. Sango went mad with grief and was shot down running towards him. Kirara killed twelve before the gas got her,.

I lost my left foot. Totosai made me a new one out of metal and bone. My wife thinks it's manly. For me it's really just a bad reminder.

I suppose I put it off long enough. Kagome and Inuyasha did not make it back either. They had defeated most of the real people behind it. But one was only wounded and he took aim at Inuyasha's head when he was not looking. Kagome had been explaining things from the future to everyone. Peace for the most part, most of the big wars being far off. I could tell she was leaving things out by the way she kept talking about easily found food from all over the world in cold boxes kept in the refrigerator and something called  
"plumbing". I was busy getting my new stump bandaged.

Then she suddenly yelled "sit boy" and Inuyasha hit the ground. The gun went off. Kagome was suddenly on the ground next to him.

She held on for ten minutes. In Inuyasha's arms the whole time. She told me where to find her journal and what to do with it. And she made one last plea for peace. This time the survivors all listened.

Not that it mattered after she died. Inuyasha got real quiet and told everyone to leave. Then he reached for his sword. He said. "You demons listen up. These weapons will be back one day and when they are the humans are gonna win. You could fight it, but the way I see it I don't picture any of us just sitting around and letting one of the others be in charge. So either move on to the spirit world or figure out how to transform into human shapes and blend in. Cause that is the only way you're going to survive. At least you'll till be round when all those cool things Kagome told you about come around. I've been to the future a few times and believe me, for a hot bath and the food they got, pretending to be human is totally worth it."

"You could lead us," some idiot snake demon told him. "You are powerful. Your sword can slay hundreds at a time."

"Good idea," Inuyasha said. "Except I ain't gonna be around." He hefted his sword and looked around. "All of ya better leave. I'm taking out this town and everything in it. I'll give ya to the count of a hundred to run. Unfortunately I ain't that good at counting."

The sword turned black with stars in it and they took off running, humans and demons alike. I stayed for a moment, looking up at Inuyasha. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"You know I can't Shippo," he said, looking down at Kagome's body. "If I hurry I can probably catch up to her, Miroku, and Kagome. And Shippo, one last thing."

"What?" I asked. And that was when the jerk picked me up by the head and literally threw me out of the village. I mean I was missing a whole foot! And he just threw me. Big jerk.

I caught a glimpse of the village as a flew, suddenly encased in a huge meido. Then it was gone and there was just a big hole where the weapons and bodies had been.

Since then I've been doing what I could to make Kagome and Inuyasha's wish come true. I've taught a lot of demons fox magic so they can pass for human. A few are still causing trouble, but Miroku and Sango's kinds swat them down quickly enough with Kohaku's help. They respect what Kagome wanted, but when they are fighting you can tell they still hold a grudge.

I found where Sesshomaru is. I'll bring him this journal and tell him what happened. After that it will be up to him.

Twenty Years Later

Sota was sweeping the steps to the shrine. Up above he could see his youngest son and daughter, Sango and Miroku age five and six, playing around with their dog Inuyasha. He smiled and then looked up at the sky. His eldest daughter, Kagome age fifteen, was helping her mother clean out the store room and organizing donations made to the shrine over the years.

Suddenly there was flash of light from above him, like lightning and a scream. Without thinking he dropped his broom and ran back up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Sango pointed behind her and said, "Kagome fell!"

"Where?" He followed his daughter to a small building. Sango pointed inside. "She fell into the well!"

Sota swallowed and walked inside. Carefully he peered over the edge of the well and inside. It was empty.

Miroku peered over too. "She's not in there. You're making it up!"

"She was too," Sango insisted. "She was sitting there and telling me about her school and she fell in!"

Sota felt a shiver go up his spine.

Placing a hand on his kid's shoulders he pulled them away from the well. "I'm sure your sister will be fine. You two go inside and tell your mom I need to talk to her."

Five Hundred Years in the Future

Kagome looked around, but ti was too dark to see anything. Feeling around she realized she was in the well. "How could I be so stupid?" Sighing she began climbing out. "Dad! Sango! Miroku! Anybody?" No answer. Sighing she struggled free. It was still dark. "Jeez did you have to close the door? You could have gone for help when I fell you know!"

She found the door and cursed under her breath. "You locked it?" She pushed and to her surprise the whole thing fell over. Kagome blinked at the light, and gasped.

She was covered in cobwebs. Not surprisng because the room was full of them. "I just dusted in here!" And then she looked outside.

The house was gone. Trees grew where it was supposed to be. There was not even any ruins. In shock Kagome stepped out into the sun and looked around.

There was a town out there, but it was unlike anything she had ever seen. Things that vaguely looked like cars, flew through the air. The buildings were strange and jutted out of the ground at odd angles.

Blinking in shock Kagome walked forward into a new world.

But that's another story…

Author's Note:

You know, I just couldn't get over the idea that Kagome and Inuyasha had to die and they would leave a message for the future. But it was a little depressing so I started up a new Kagome while I was at it. Tell me what you think. Feel free to MST this or base your own fics on it.


End file.
